


Downside of Salvation

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Sad, Tragedy, you'll cry probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being an immortal, revenant skeleton has its perks and its problems... ~UNDERFELL AU (and no, it is not Flowerfell)





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You will most likely cry. Turn back now if you don't wanna be sad. Otherwise, enjoy if you can.

Sans sat at the edge of the bedside, peering at the frail old woman who was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Her long white hair was neatly combed onto her chest, and her expression was that of being completely untroubled--it had a childish hue to it, too. He wished he could get closer without fear of hurting her. Sans sighed heavily and scratched his skull, his red eye glaring at an unknown presence in the room.

It seemed like only yesterday she fell into the Underground, doomed to be unable to return from whence she came from. Doomed to forever play this dastardly game of life, and forced to choose the fates of everyone who lived here for an innumerable amount of times. It took a few, actually, a lot, of resets for him to finally begin trusting her. She had no choice but to reset--she couldn't escape anyways, so why not just complete it again? But to Sans, it seemed very foolish of her, and he even made that known to her, but she continued to do what she had always did.

"Perhaps, Sans," she had said to him one day a long time ago, "that no one will remember me, or even miss me when my untimely passing comes. You and I both know that I will not continue returning as the young girl I had been when you first met me. Maybe this game will cease after I have died a natural death, and finally all the monsters might get a chance to live their lives without having to repeat it over again."

Sans didn't want to admit it, but he knew she was right. Over the decades they have played the game, he had noticed Frisk didn't come back the same little child she was the very first time they've met. She had grown taller and more shapely since then.

And it killed him when he saw the first strand of silver hair among beautiful long brown locks.

Frisk was growing older as well.

She attempted to shrug it off as to keep him from worrying, but to no avail, as Sans was always worrying, fearing, and assuming afterwards. He had almost entirely grown out of his perverse, gang member persona, and the only thing that stayed--or even prospered--was the curses that rolled off his tongue, with ease, like knives. This scared Frisk.

She was having an impact on him and it frightened her because she had no idea what would become of him after she died.

So, ultimately, they continued the game. They both tried to ignore it and lived their lives as best they could. Frisk was always, to Sans' relief, smiling and and taking after him in the jokes department, only much more toned down than him. They adventured, they played... and they loved each other, all through it all and the ignorance they placed as a facade for the painful truth.

One day at the Ruins, Sans and Frisk were sitting among the attractive golden flowers that had broke Frisk's fall in the very beginning. They were sitting there and enjoying themselves. Mostly. Every minute Sans found himself staring at her hair that was now completely gray with a face that was full of wrinkles. It hurt him, but whenever he glanced at her he always saw her as the prepossessing young woman who was in her late teens back then.

"Sans," Frisk vocalized, her voice was still light as air, but held a sobering tone, "do... do you love me?"

Sans glared angrily at her with a sarcastic grin on his face. "What do you think, baby? I've just been playing you this entire time or staying with you 'cause I ain't got anything better to do?" Sans scoffed at her, "I deal with Papyrus' shit all day everyday because I want to be with you."

"I am very much aware of that, but, could you just... say it, please?" Frisk smiled gently at him.

An alluring crimson blush dusted Sans' cheekbones. "I love you, sugar..." he muttered, and took her hand and placed it on his cheek, "I love you so much it hurts me. Frisk, I can assure you you'll never know how considerable exactly my love is for you."

Frisk's heart was pounding in her chest as tears quickly rushed down her cheeks and onto her shirt. Alarmed, Sans wrapped a bony arm around her shoulders.

"You alright there, Frisky?" Sans questioned quickly.

"Y-yes... I-I just feel s-so... light-headed..." Frisk mumbled and pressed her head against his chest.

"Frisk?!" Sans shouted as her body went completely limp, "You cannot die, Frisk--not here! Not now!"

And so, here we end up again. Sans had taken Frisk to Alphys, considering he knew nothing of a different doctor, and he made sure Alphys did not a thing to his dearly beloved. So, Alphys simply put her in a room and allowed Sans to stay there with her.

"Frisk, you drive me up a wall sometimes. I don't know if it is your shit-eating grin, or the fact that you can be so cheerful in the worst of situations... or the fact that you made me fall in love with you. I would have been content with killing you over and over again, but you had to make me love you. And love... it hurts, y'know? And it's all because of you. I wouldn't have ever known what love was until you fell down here, you fucking asshole..." Sans paused and looked over at her.

"Thanks. A lot..." he said quietly, "and I don't mean that in a sarcastic way either. I love how it feels... love, not LOVE. It comes and infects you like a disease, tears you up inside, but also leaves you begging for more..."

"Frisk, if I could rewrite time I would. I want you to stay. I wish we could have made a life with each other, and if it weren't for this damned game we could have." Sans said and stroked her hair, "I love you, Frisk."

Tears streamed down his face as he faintly heard the sound of the heart monitor go blank.


End file.
